Cat's Secrets
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Cat but they don't. When Trina discovered Cat's secrets her and the gang is put in danger.


Cat's Secrets

Chapter One

It was a warm sunny day at Hollywood Arts and Cat Valentine walked in school but she looked awful. Her hair was messy, she wasn't her happy self. Anyone who looked at her could tell she wasn't.

"Hey Cat." Tori said walking towards her with Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Andre.

"What the hell do you want?" Cat yelled causing everyone else staring at her, especially Trina who was on the stairs.

"Woah, what your's problem" Jade asked knowing this wasn't the Cat she knew.

"Nothing!" And with that everyone watched the Cat they never saw before walked down the hallways.

"What was that about?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know" Jade said, "I'm going to find out," Jade than walked away looking for Cat. Trina followed without anyone knowing. Trina knew Cat didn't act like this but she couldn't figure out why she was. After a couple minutes Jade saw Cat and Trina followed but Jade never saw her.

"Cat what's wrong with you?" Jade said.

"Nothing" Cat said.

"You're not acting yourself"

"Who fucking cares!" Cat screamed.

"Language" Jade said a little scared of how Cat was acting.

Cat stood up and Jade took a stepped back, Tori, Beck, Andre and Robbie came. Just then Cat took a knife and stabbed Jade in the stomach.

"Jade!" Tori, Trina, Robbie, Andre, and Beck said. Beck ran to Jade.

"What happen?" Silkowitz asked when he was walking by.

"Jade was stabbed and needs to go to the hospital now" Beck said crying. An ambulance came a couple seconds later, and a police man. The kids had to go to the office seperately to answer some questions.

"So, Tori do you know who stabbed Jade?"  
Tori looked down. "It was Cat Valentine"

After a while Cat was arrested.

"Cat shouldn't be in jail." Trina said.

"She stabbed Jade" Andre said.

Chapter Two

A week later everything was different after what happen. Everyone wanted to know why Cat stabbed Jade.

"Is Jade here today" Tori asked Beck.

"She's not coming back" Beck said.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"Her mom pressed charges on Cat and her mom also make her dropped out of Hollywood Arts." Beck said, "We should get to class" Then he walked away.

Trina just couldn't believe that the sweet Cat, everyone loves, is in jail. Trina was going to visit Cat after school but not tell anyone. Everyone didn't want Cat back at school since the incident. After school ended Trina walked to jail to visit Cat.

"May I help you?" The police officer ask.

"I'm here to visit Cat Valentine." Trina said a little nervous.

"Are you related to her?"

"I'm her friend."

"Ok, just for a few minutes."

"Ok."

When the police officer lead Trina to Cat's cell, Trina felt strange walking past all these cells.  
"Ms. Valentine, you have a visiter." With that the police officer walked away.

"Hey Cat" Trina said pulling a stool in front of Cat's cell.

Cat looked at Trina. Cat was wearing orange clothes, her hair was still messy.

"Why will you stabbed Jade?" Trina asked.

Cat looked down, didn't know what to say.

"Can you please tell me why?" Trina asked looking at Cat.

Cat just stood there for what seemed like a eternity. Then the police officer came.

"It's time to go"

Trina stood up, "I'll be back next week"

When Trina left the prison her mind started to wandered. _Why will Cat stabbed Jade?_

_Why wouldn't she tell me? _Her mind kept thinking about everything that happened. Trina was so confused, she was walking home, thinking of a excuse to tell her parents and her sister, Tori. As Trina was walking it started to rain. When she got to her house she opened the door and no one was there. She started to walk to her room but her sister stopped her.

"Where have you been?" Tori asked walking out the bathroom.

"Alice gave me a ride home, she had to stop at the store first"

"Oh" Tori said then walked to her room.

The next week Trina was going back to to prison to see Cat. And this time she's going to find answers. As she was walking she saw Cat's house. _Empty. _She walked in Cat's house. Everything was gone. Trina went in Cat's room and everything of Cat's was in there. _Perfect. _Trina was searching everywhere then she found . . . Cat's Diary, She opened it up and started to read it.

Chapter Three

Cat's Diary

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**Oct. 5, 2011**_

_**Entry 1**_

_**Today i got home from school. I threw my books on my be and fixed me something to eat. After i was done eating i checked the mail. No mail. My parents left me. I told no one and they didn't even say goodbye. Well i guess i'll write to you next time.**_

Trina couldn't believed it, but she flipped to the next one.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Oct. 14, 2011**_

_**Entry 2**_

_**I got home from school, sorry it took so long to write back but i had a bad week, after school i will get home then a couple days ago someone was at my door and it was a weird man, Drunk. He grabbed me and i tried to get away but i couldn't. He told me if i told anyone about he'll kill me. He made me do drugs and he . . . raped me, that's why i'm acting like a bitch. **_

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Oct. 27, 2011**_

_**Entry 3**_

_**He was back. He started to cut me and hurt me, it was awful. I wanted to screamed but he would make it worse. He kicked me then he threw me on my bed. I was crying so hard. It hurts so much.**_

Trina started to cry. Why didn't Cat told no one not even the police. Trina took Cat's diary and walked to the prison.

"You again?" The police officer ask.

"Yea, its me"

"You know where Ms. Valentine's room is, go ahead but i'll come to get you in half a hour"

"Ok" Trina started to walk to Cat's cell.

"Thought you wasn't coming back" Cat said looking at Trina.

"Is that my fucking diary!" Cat screamed.

Trina didn't know what to say.

"How the hell did you got my diary?"

"Why didn't you told anybody about what this man done to you?"

"He would of killed me!"

"Is that why you stabbed Jade?"

Cat looked at Trina and whispered, "It was an accident."

"Why did you stabbed Jade?"

"I thought i saw him, i didn't mean to hurt Jade"

"Cat, you need to tell the police"

"No, i c - can't he'll kill me"

"Cat the police will take care of it"

"No, they won't you know why, Trina?, because no one cares about me. NOT EVEN MY FUCKING PARENTS!" The police officer came & told Trina to go.

When Trina got home Tori asked her, "Where have u been?"

"Alice gave me a ride again"

The next day, it was a Saturday. Trina walked to Jade's house. She knocked on the door.

"Hello, who are you," Jade mom asked.

"I'm a friend of Jade's" Trina said, "Can i come in?"

"Sure, Jade a friend of your's is here"

Jade walked downstairs and her mom went in the kitchen.

"What are u doing here, Vega?" Jade asked surprised to see Trina.

"I want to show you this" Trina hands Jade Cat's diary. Jade opened it reading the first three entries.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Nov. 5, 2011**_

_**Entry 4 **_

_**I ran in my room crying. I saw him again. He was now watching my every move. Why can't he leave? Why can't my parents come back? I'm alone. None of my friends know about this man . . . if they do he might get them. I hate myself. I grabbed a beer bottle and I broke the bottle. I grabbed a piece of broken glass and started to cut my arm. It hurts so fucking bad but i was still cuttung myself. I stopped after my arm was covered in blood.**_

Jade was shocked but Jade flipped to next entry and her and Trina started reading it.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Nov. 14, 2011**_

_**Entry 5**_

_**I walked into my house and he was there waiting for me, i tried to run but he grabbed and pushed me againist the wall. I try to fight back but he pulled my hair, then he pushed me on the couch. I tried to push him off but i couldn't. I wanted to scream. Then he took a beer bottle and poured it all over me. I smell like beer and it stinks. Then he grabbed my arm and cut me. Then he started raping me again. I just want to die. **_

Jade closed the diary. "Why did you showed me this?"

"Cat didn't mean to stabbed you, she only brought a knife to protect her from this man and she thought she saw him." Trina said.

"


End file.
